O Fim de uma Grande Jornada
by MaryCelle
Summary: Uma grande e triste jornada chega ao fim. O que o destino aguarda para Inuyasha e seus amigos?


**Na Era Atual**

Mais uma noite chuvosa passava deixando pra trás uma fina garoa ao amanhecer de um novo dia na grande e bela cidade de Tóquio. Esse verão passava com dias nublados e noites chuvosas. De vez em quando, o sol até aparecia, mas era uma breve presença que apenas criava esperanças nos corações dos jovens, que amavam o Sol e todas as belezas que este trazia, mas as esperanças eram logo arrebatadas por um triste e entediante clima chuvoso.

O tédio também alcançara o templo dos Higurashi onde todos os moradores se faziam presentes na sala onde assistiam um dramático filme de amor, onde o mocinho da história morria deixando a heroína do filme depressiva, para no fim, depois de mais de 3 horas de intenso sofrimento, a garota morrer nas mãos do pai psicopata. Assistindo ao filme estavam todos com diferentes emoções: A senhora sorria aliviada pelo filme chato ter acabado, o senhor dormia com toda sua elegância, de boca aberta e tudo mais, o menino eufórico gritava perguntando tudo sobre o filme, a jovem tentava não chorar, mas todo esforço ia por água abaixo quando ela se lembrava do fim trágico do casal. A senhora, percebendo o desespero da jovem moça tenta anima-la, mas, assim como as tentativas da jovem de parar de chorar, as tentativas da senhora de fazer a jovem se acalmar iam por água abaixo.

Kagome, não se preocupe. Isso é apenas um filme. Não precisa ficar assim.- disse a senhora para a jovem.

Eu sei mamãe, mas o filme é tão triste que não consigo parar de chorar. –disse a jovem que agora já se controlava.

Haha! A Kagome é uma chorona! Haha!- caçoava o menino e ria sem parar.

Pára com isso Souta! Se não vou te dar uns cascudos, moleque!- disse uma já alterada Kagome.

Pára com isso Souta! Não implique com sua irmã. – disse a calma senhora, sorrindo carinhosamente para o filho para depois se virar para a filha – e Kagome, não grite com seu irmão, ele é apenas uma criança...

Não sou uma criança, já tenho 11 anos! – disse Souta chateado.

Eu sei filho, mas mesmo assim, Kagome, não grite com ele, por favor –disse a Sra. Higurashi.

Mas mamãe, foi ele quem começou...

Eu sei, mas ele é apenas uma criança...

Eu não sou uma criança! – disse Souta irritado

Mas quando eu era criança, você não me mimava como mima o Souta! –disse Kagome mais irritada ainda.

Eu não sou uma criança! – disse Souta começando a se alterar por estar sendo ignorado.

Eu não mimo o Souta, e quando você era criança tinha mais atenção ainda de minha parte e da parte de seu pai. – disse a senhora calmamente, e com certeza Kagome não estava gostando da calma da mãe.

Eu NÃO sou uma criança! –mais uma vez ignorado.

Eu não me lembro disso! – Kagome essa hora já gritava de irritação.

Claro que não! Você era uma criança, devia ter a idade do Souta quando seu pai morreu. –disse a senhora, estranhamente calma.

EU NÃO SOU UMA CRIANÇA! – gritou Souta a pleno pulmões.

CALA A BOCA SOUTA! – gritou Kagome descontando sua ira no irmão.

Não grita com ele! Eu já disse! – Dessa vez a senhora fechou a cara e se levantou com intuito de mostrar que ela mandava ali. Mas Kagome não se deu por convencida.

Ele que começou...- mas parou de falar quando viu o semblante da mãe mudar, ela nunca ficara tão irritada com uma briga dos filhos, mas dessa vez parece que a coisa ia ficar séria - a culpa não é minha!

E é minha por acaso? –perguntou uma mãe bem nervosa.

É é! Por nunca me apoiar e sempre mimar o Souta! Parece que você ama mais ele do que eu!- Kagome chorava compulsivamente ao dizer essas palavras. Doía só de pensar que a sua mãe amava mais a Souta do que ela.

A Sra. Higurashi não se controlou ao ouvir as palavras da filha e começou a chorar também, mas as lágrimas eram mais de raiva do que de lamentação. Sua filha não entendia que amava os dois filhos da mesma forma, mas agora isso não importava mais, pois Kagome tinha questionado o que ela tentou a vida inteira deixar claro. O sangue ferveu como nunca havia fervido antes, uma raiva se apossou da sempre tão calma Sra. Higurashi, e ela fez o que nunca achara que poderia fazer a seus filhos. Ela levantou a mão e desferiu um tapa no rosto de Kagome. Kagome se assustou com o tapa e com o barulho que se originou e que ecoou em todo templo, acordando o Sr. Higurashi, que dormia tranqüilamente ate o momento.

O que está acontecendo? –perguntou o confuso Sr. Higurashi.

Kagome não esperou que a sua mãe se desculpasse e saiu correndo para a rua, não queria saber de mais nada. Estava atordoada, a sua mãe havia lhe batido na face, coisa que ela jamais faria, isso era mais um sinal para Kagome de que ela não a amava. Esta correu pelas ruas sem se preocupar se seria atingida por um carro e nem nada, só queria fugir da realidade que ela mesma tinha se posto.

A Sra. Higurashi ainda estava nervosa com toda a discussão, mas entendera por que sua filha tinha fugido antes dela lhe explicar o motivo pelo qual a batera na face. Ela nunca havia feito isso contra ninguém, ainda menos com um dos filhos dela, os quais amava mais que sua própria vida. E se ela tinha feito isso é porque tinha ficado nervosa, e se culpava por não ter sido um pouco mais calma com a filha que tanto na vida havia demonstrado amar mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

**Na Era Feudal**

O tempo também castigava a era das guerras japonesas. Chovia intensamente, preocupando os mais pobres, pois essas chuvas só poderiam significar uma coisa: Enchentes. Os rios mais próximos enchiam com a chuva e as águas invadiam as moradias próximas que normalmente eram modestas. E destruíam os lares.

A chuva também castigava um simplório vilarejo onde residia um grupo de jovens. Jovens movidos pela paixão de seus corações, que lutavam incessantemente, não só contra as forças do mal que assombravam os tempos passados, como também lutavam contra seus próprios destinos que lhes foram impostos cruelmente por forças maiores, que estes mesmos desconheciam. Mas sempre mantinham em seus corações a paixão e a esperança de que um dia as suas condições iriam mudar, e pra melhor. Porém, enquanto isso não ocorria, eles lutaram, lutam e irão lutar até que todo seus esforços sejam gastos e eles possam, finalmente, descansar em paz. Durante suas batalhas contra seus destinos, os apaixonados jovens encontram refúgio e paz nos braços uns dos outros, esquecendo, quando estão juntos, de todo mal que possa ter sido incumbidos a seus destinos.

Mas, naquele momento, um sentimento sobressaltava a qualquer paixão que eles tenham. Um sentimento mais forte, que faz qualquer criatura escorregar de seu caminho de encontrar a verdadeira paz. Um sentimento que um certo jovem, mais precisamente um jovem hanyou, já não sabia mais controlar. Um sentimento avassalador, chamado de saudades. Saudades de uma jovem, que no momento estava muito longe dele, longe de seus olhos e o que doía mais, ela estava longe demais de seus braços. Ele lembrava das vezes que os deuses permitiram que o jovem abraçasse sua amada, esses momentos, apesar de raros, eram inacreditavelmente bons. O movimento do simples toque de sua amada lhe dava uma sensação peculiar, era um calafrio que lhe percorria toda espinha. Era algo que ele podia apenas dizer que era bom. E pensando dessa forma, onde um simples toque era capaz de lhe render a mais maravilhosa sensação, o que poderia dizer de um abraço, onde o corpo da jovem era totalmente entregue aos braços dele. Pensando nisso, o hanyou corou, enrubescido pelo simples pensamento dela estar nos braços dele. E de repente se deu conta que ela não estava ali com ele. E que já fazia uns bons 14 dias que ela não estava ali. Dessa forma a saudade aumentava cada vez mais. Cada hora, minuto e segundo ela crescia. Deixando um não muito calmo hanyou, mais nervoso ainda. Esbravejando contra Deus e mundo:

Cadê a Kagome!- gritou Inuyasha.

Ora Inuyasha, Kagome está na era dela. Você sabe disso.- Miroku dizia calmamente.

Eu sei! Mas ela está demorando muito! Já fazem 14 sóis e 13 luas que ela não vem!- disse Inuyasha tentando inutilmente conter a fúria de suas palavras.

Concordo contigo Inuyasha! Ela está demorando muito dessa vez!- falou timidamente Sango - Temo que algo terrível possa ter acontecido!

Sango logo se arrependeu de suas palavras, pois fez Shippou chorar compulsivamente e Inuyasha arregalar os olhos, ficando bastante assustado com a possibilidade de Kagome ter se machucado ou algo do gênero.

Vo...você acha que algo possa ter acon... acontecido com a Kagome? – Inuyasha agora temia pela segurança da púbere.

N-não Inuyasha! Eu falei de brincadeira. – Sango agora tentava tirar da cabeça do hanyou que algo possa ter acontecido com Kagome –Não se preocupe, Kagome certamente está bem!

Mas você disse que... –disse Inuyasha fazendo cara de cachorrinho assustado ...e se algo realmente aconteceu com a Kagome? Não é normal ela se atrasar tanto para voltar.

Com as ultimas palavras de Inuyasha, Shippou abriu um berreiro maior do que já estava, fazendo Inuyasha perder a paciência e dar um cascudo na cabeça da criança.

Cala a boca, moleque! –disse Inuyasha visivelmente alterado

Ai! Kagome! Olha o Inuyasha! –disse a criança sem lembrar que Kagome não estava ali. Quando percebeu o fato, começou a chorar de novo.

Inuyasha apenas abaixou o rosto, fazendo sua franja cobrir os olhos e saiu da pequena e singela casa sem dizer uma única palavra. Deixando pra trás uns bastantes curiosos e preocupados Miroku e Sango.

Meu Deus! O Inuyasha ficou mal! –disse Sango se culpando por ter começado aquela confusão toda.

Não se preocupe, o Inuyasha apenas está sofrendo de saudades, mas isso tudo se cura quando ele se encontrar com Kagome –Miroku falou com bastante sabedoria, fazendo com que Sango e Shippou, que parara de chorar, se acalmarem.

Porém, o jovem hanyou não se acalmara e não dava sinais de que se acalmaria tão rapidamente. Ele não se importava se estava chovendo terrivelmente, apenas corria em direção ao poço. Nesse momento, o jovem não se parecia nem um pouco com o hanyou orgulhoso que sempre foi, apenas corria desesperadamente até que pudesse encontrar Kagome e conseguisse, enfim, tê-la em seus braços sã e salva.

Inuyasha corria como nunca correra na vida até encontrar o poço. Viu o Poço- Come- Ossos, o qual Kagome podia, como num passe de mágica se transportar da sua era para a deles, alegrando as vidas de seus jovens amigos e especialmente a vida de um certo hanyou.

Inuyasha não pensou duas vezes e subiu na parede do poço se preparando para se jogar, quando, uma luz rosada atingiu toda a área, iluminando as árvores que residiam sozinhas na grande e vaga Floresta de Inuyasha. Inuyasha, com o susto saltou para trás, com o coração eufórico, como se fosse um gongo. Mas logo se acalmou quando percebeu que aquela luz era o sinal de que Kagome chegara e estava presente na sua era. Inuyasha sorriu por um instante, afinal, agora tinha certeza de que ela estava bem. Mas logo engoliu o sorriso, quando sentiu um cheiro desagradável, um cheiro que ele odiava, mais até do que o cheiro de Naraku e Kouga juntos. Um cheiro que ele preferia nunca mais sentir, mas pelo jeito aquele odor iria persegui-lo por um bom tempo. O cheiro aumentava cada vez mais, e Inuyasha pôde ouvir soluços vindo de dentro do poço, então ele teve certeza: Kagome estava chorando.

Ele lentamente, se aproximou e se debruçou sobre a firme parede do poço, com intuito de observar Kagome. Ele olhou para ela, e logo se sentiu mal ao ver a figura da púbere, antes tão alegre e cheia de vida, agora sentada sobre suas próprias pernas, com a roupa toda molhada e suja, soluçando baixo e calmamente, tentando a todo custo acalmar a fúria das lágrimas que caíam sobre seu vestido azul incessantemente. Com as mãos levadas ao rosto, a jovem desatou a soluçar freneticamente, como se tivesse lembrado da briga que ocorrera com sua mãe. Mas logo conteve os soluços. Mas as lágrimas caíam aleatórias a sua vontade. Inuyasha vendo aquela cena não se conteve em apenas observar e sussurrou:

Kagome...

Kagome parou de chorar e levantou o rosto com o intuito de ver quem havia lhe chamado, apesar de saber de quem se tratava. Ela, então, pôde ver Inuyasha, aquele cujo ela tinha jurado amor eterno e, dolorosamente, secreto. O seu rosto não transmitia surpresa, como era o esperado, apenas transmitia um alívio por ele estar ali, por ele estar olhando-a com tanto carinho e preocupação, por ela estar compartilhando um momento com ele, mesmo que seja tão doloroso.

Ela sorriu ao ver a face de seu amado, e, como ele, apenas sussurrou:

Inuyasha... –e as suas lágrimas começaram a cair mais uma vez, sem a sua permissão.

Inuyasha não queria vê-la chorar de novo, era tão desagradável e angustiante, era uma das únicas sensações que ele não queria ter nunca mais. Então ele se jogou para frente caindo no poço, frente a Kagome que não se assustara com o rápido movimento do hanyou. Ele deu um passo a frente indo ao encontro de Kagome, mas ela que fora mais rápida, abraçou o jovem a sua frente, enterrando seu rosto no peito dele e envolvendo seu pescoço com seus braços trêmulos. Chorava mais uma vez, agora não mais de tristeza, nem de solidão, mas de alivio, chorava de alivio, porque seu amado estava ali, e ela percebeu que sempre poderia contar com ele, e sorriu. Sorriu docemente, contrastando com a crueldade das lagrimas que caíam insistentemente sobre as vestes já encharcadas da púbere. Mas, não se importava mais, não queria saber mais da briga que tivera com sua mãe, ou que tinha pego um temporal na volta pra casa e ficara toda molhada, ou que quase fora atropelada por um carro. Não queria saber mais de nada. Inuyasha estava a sua frente abraçando-a e era isso que importava naquele momento. Inuyasha, por sua vez, usufruía cada segundo que estava abraçado a sua amada. E lembrou-se dos pensamentos que tivera há pouco. Ele deixava ser abraçado assim como abraçava, e aquela sensação, como ele mesmo tinha dito a si próprio, era a mais maravilhosa sensação que qualquer criatura poderia ter. Ele também percebeu que o tão odiado cheiro de lágrimas fora substituído por um adocicado aroma que exalava dos cabelos molhados da jovem. E ficaram ali, aproveitando cada sensação nova que seus corpos lhe proporcionavam a qualquer ínfimo contato e toque, a cada aroma que sentiam e a cada olhares que eram compartilhados e trocados. Se dependesse deles, certamente os dois ficariam ali, abraçados, pegando chuva até que alguém ou alguma coisa os interrompessem. Os dois, naquele instante, se amavam secretamente, mas, de certa forma, seus segredos nunca estiveram tão próximos de serem revelados.

Até que um raio cortou o céu, já escurecido pela noite que tomava a Era Feudal, ecoando um ensurdecedor barulho de trovão, fazendo Inuyasha pular pra trás com o susto. Kagome levou um susto com a reação de Inuyasha, mas logo se lembrou, que como ele era um híbrido de uma família de youkais cachorros, seus ouvidos eram extremamente sensíveis a qualquer ruído um pouco mais alto que o normal.

A reação de Inuyasha fez Kagome rir. Ainda mais quando ela viu a cara que ele fez diante da gargalhada dela. Ele emburrou a cara, parecendo muito irritado com as importunas gargalhadas de Kagome, mas, na verdade, ele não se importava com ela rindo da cara dele, se isso a fizesse esquecer das lágrimas que derramara há pouco.

Logo o clima secretamente romântico fora substituído por um clima descontraído e alegre. Kagome continuou rindo, como se ele fosse alguma aberração, e aquela cena estava começando a irritar o não tão calmo meio-youkai. Inuyasha franziu mais o cenho como se reprovasse aquela cena toda que Kagome estava fazendo. E a cara que ele fez divertiu ainda mais Kagome, que agora fora atacada por uma terrível crise de risos. Ele já não estava gostando nada da reação de Kagome, e resolveu pegá-la no colo para acalma-la, com o intuito de tira-la daquele lugar. Mas Kagome, estranhando o fato de ser pega no colo sem consentimento algum, começa a gritar, enquanto Inuyasha pulava pra fora do poço:

Inuyasha! Solte-me! Larga-me! Não quero...! INUYASHA! SOLTA-ME!

Quando Inuyasha tocou os pés no chão firme, ele soltou uma agitada Kagome, que teimava em se remexer no colo dele, no chão. Ela, por sua vez, quando sentiu o baque do seu corpo no chão, se levantou bufando, com fúria nos olhos, pronta para...:

Osuwa...Gup! –Kagome não entendeu porque sua ordem não tinha saído, mas logo depois descobriu –Gup! Gup!

Ela emitiu um som baixo, mas o hanyou pôde perceber o que era. O barulho saía de sua garganta freneticamente. Ela não conseguia controlar a fúria dos soluços, irritando-a demasiadamente. Mas, em meio aos sons de soluços algo pôde ser ouvido. Uma gargalhada cruel e sarcástica.

Hahahaha! –Inuyasha se fez ouvir de uma tal forma que os nervos de Kagome saltaram –Hihihihi! Ferrou-se! –Inuyasha fazia pouco caso do sofrimento por qual Kagome passava agora, só tinha uma vontade louca de rir. De rir da cara dela. Talvez fosse pelo desespero que esta lhe passou a alguns instantes atrás que balançaram com o emocional do jovem híbrido.

Inuyasha! –Kagome olhou-o confusa mas ainda com muita raiva. –Por que vo... Gup!... você esta... gup!...rindo? Gup! –Ela tentou mostrar sua ira com tal manifestação de seu estimado, mas ao perceber que este não iria parar de gargalhar, se deu por vencida, e se rendeu à crise insistente de soluços. –Gup! Gup!

Inuyasha não se agüentava mais em pé, mas não conseguia se controlar. Tinha que rir. Logo Kagome se deu por vencida novamente e sorriu, em seguida começou a rir e gargalhar. O som das gargalhadas dos dois misturado à intensa crise de soluços da púbere poderia soar demente para qualquer um que passasse na floresta naquele momento, mas para os dois únicos presentes naquelas grandes galerias de árvores significava um desabafo. Um desabafo da alma que por muito tempo sofria por impensáveis dores cruéis que o destino lhes impunha. Para eles, aquilo era como as lágrimas que deveriam derramar, mas menos doloroso que lagrimas, a risada era capaz de curar as almas daqueles dois amantes em segredo.


End file.
